Field of Invention
The present invention relates to bows for string instruments, and more particularly to a bow capable of flexibly replacing a bow hair.
Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, the bow for the string instrument has the two ends of the bow hair respectively tied up into two bundles, wherein the first end is fixed into the mortise of the bow head by inserting the wooden wedge and the second end is fixed into the mortise of the frog by inserting another wooden wedge. The bow hair of the conventional bow is usually made of the white, grey or black horsehair. The stick of the conventional bow is mostly made of elastic wood. The bow makes sound by rubbing the strings with the horsehairs; however, the horsehairs are liable to snap while the horsehairs frequently rub the strings.
The bow of the violin is taken as an example. The amateur violin players may have to replace the bow hair once every two or three years; the professional violin players basically replace the bow hair once per year. During disassembling and installing the bow hair, the conventional fixation manner of the bow hair is liable to damage the bow head and the frog. In order to protect the bow from the damage induced by replacing the bow hair, it requires professional technicians to disassemble and install the bow hair.
Moreover, the violin players need to cleanse the bow hair in the daily maintenance of the bow. Due to the conventional fixation manner of the bow hair, it is impossible to disassemble the bow hair from the bow each time the violin player cleanses the bow hair; whereas, directly cleansing the bow having the bow hair fixed therein would cause the water penetration into the bow head and the frog, so as to damage the bow head and the frog.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a bow capable of flexibly replacing the bow hair to protect the bow from damage.